legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bioniclejaller/Ninjago Monastery
Ok. As everyone has heard, the Ninjago Monastery may be released either this month or next. I have read the news articles here and just wanted to talk about it some and share my thoughts on this upcoming world. Ninjago Monastery Weird Fact The Ninjago Monastery looks like a neat place. Has anyone been there yet (BESDIES SecretsOfLegoUniverse. If you have though, please state it here). I was thinking about it. And I remembered. The Crux Prime Monastery Ruins. How are we able to go to the Ninjago Monastery on Ninjago if its ruins are in Crux Prime? Weird. Spinjitzu The Spinjitzu looks plain awesome. I REALLY can't wait to learn it. I wonder if there is a certain order to learn the Spinjitzu. If there isn't, I am DEFINENTLY learning Fire Spinjitzu first. Then I will learn Lightning, then Ice, and finish off with Earth. Here are some things about it though. Think: The Imagination Spinjitzu uses Imagination to fuel it (because it is a tornato of Imagination). The other Spinjitzu styles shouldn't use Imagination because they aren't made of it. I wonder what they use? Do you think they will make 4 other, smaller bars of Earth, Ice, Fire, and Lightning? Maybe you can get those power-ups and you will have to use those for the types of Spinjitzu? I wonder........ Places The new places in an article look awesome! (Read it HERE). First off, there is the Launchpad area where you land. I wonder where the launchpad to the Monastery is? In Nexus Tower? Crux Prime? Ninbus Station? Hmm... The Launchpad area looks so peaceful. You can just hand out there all day if you are tired of fighting. Then there is the Skeleton Battlefield. Hmm. I wonder what skeletons are there? Maybe Skeletons from Crux Prime? Maybe new types (besides the Mad Scientists and the Raiders)? Maybe Krazi, Bonzai, or Chopov (or maybe all three) are there. Then there is the Main Courtyard and the Dojos inside the Monastery. One word for it all: SWEET! And then, to learn the Spinjitzu style, there are the challenges. I wonder what they are? Maybe a Timed Survival challenge? Maybe a PVP challenge (The article said it may require two players)? I certainly HOPE so. And then there is the foot race. Maybe that is a challenge? Maybe there is a new racetrack (I doubt it)? After learning all four styles of Spinjitzu, there are the caverns. The article mentioned Bone Wolves, Skeleton Raiders, and Skeleton Mad Scientists. Where are the Underhands? The Bone Vultures? The Bone Beetles? Maybe they are there, but just not mentioned. Then there is the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, the Sword of Fire, and the Nunchucks of Lightning. The stats look awesome! I wonder where you get them? New Items The new items look AWESOME! Especially the Sword of Fire and the Purified Maelstrom weapons. They look pretty sweet. I cannot WAIT for them! (Read the article HERE). I am to lazy right now to put everything into words, so just have a look. I may discuss these later That is all for now. I know we all can't wait till the world is released. I certainly can't! Please share some of you thoughts, ideas, whatever on the comments below. Also remember: for more info on our LU Guide, visit us at http://www.allaboutlu.com. Also, to keep up the LU news, go to http://www.allaboutlu.com/blog. And to comment on our forum, go to http://www.allaboutlu.com/forum. And remember: May the Imagination be with you. Answer the Call. Save Imagination Bioniclejaller out. Category:Blog posts